Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition(Marvel Super Heroes
Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition is the Newest and upcoming Spoof from the John Horton Productions Studios it will feature the New upcoming Marvel Super Heroes for the First time as well as the Newly Rebranded Disney Originals. Marvel Super Heroes Lewis(MTR)/Orion(Super Megaforce): Iron Man Hercules(Disney): Thor Ariel(The Little Mermaid): Black Widow Ash Ketchum: Captain America Tarzan(Disney 1999-2005): Hulk Danny Fenton(AKA Danny PHantom): Hawkeye(AKA Clint Barton) Dusty Crophopper: Falcon(Coming in 2015) Scar(The Lion King): Loki Troy Burrows: Spider Man Harry Potter: Nova Ron Stoppable: Iron Fist Tommy Oliver: Nick Fury(He will also have a NPC apperance in The Marvel's The Avengers Playset) Zeltrax(PRDT): Venom Vanitas: Green Goblin(2015) Andros(PRIS): Star Lord Maya(PRLG): Gamora Sly Cooper: Rocket Raccoon Asuka(Abaranger): Groot Po the Panda: Drax the Destoryer Gru(Despicable Me): Yondu Galvatron(Age of Extinction): Ronan the Accusser NPC Characters(Marvel Super Heroes) Talwyn Apogee: Wasp Rosalina(Mario): Captain Marvel Hermione Granger: Lady Sif Ice King: M.O.D.O.K Sawyer(Cats Don't Dance): Black Cat Lord Voldemort: Dr. Octopus Ripslinger: Mysterio J. Jonah Jameson: Eugene Krabs Stinky Pete: The Collector Disney Originals Talia(Justin and the Knights of Valour): Merida(For my Coming Soon Brave Spoof) Luna(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic): Maleficent(For my Coming Soon Maleficent Spoof) Oliver(Oliver and Company): Stitch(From Ratiganrules's Jenny and Oliver Spoof) Cinderella(Disney): Tinkerbell(Coming Soon Tinker Bell Spoof) Prince Eric: Aladdin(From Tina Morris's Aladdin Spoof) Jenny Foxworth: Jasmine(From SuperwhyMovies's Christopher Robinladdin) Dexter(From Dexter's Laboratory): Donald Duck Ventus: Hiro Hamada Optimus Prime: Baymax Kristoff-Sam Flynn Anna(Frozen)-Quorra Returning Characters Wave 1 Characters(2013) Spongebob Squarepants as Jack Sparrow Sky(Winx Club) as Mr. Incredible Billy Cranston as Sulley Officer Earl as Barbossa Bloom(Winx Club) as Mrs. Incredible Rigby(Regular Show) as Mike Wasowzki Hades(Disney) as Davy Jones Percival Mcleah as Syndrome Hans(Frozen) as Randall Boggs TJ Detweiler as Dash Gwen(Total Drama) as Violet Jimmy Neutron as Lightning Mcqueen Ally Dawson as Holley Shiftwell Baloo as Mater Bagheera as Francesco Bernoulli Aladdin as The Lone Ranger Trey of Trifora as Tonto Wave 2 Characters(November 2013) Wilbur Robinson as Woody Scott Truman as Jack Skellington Trent(Total Drama) as Buzz Lightyear Bridgette(Total Drama) as Jessie Jessie Prescott as Rapunzel Kovu as Ralph Twilight Sparkle as Vanellope von Schweetz Sabrina Spellman(Animated Series/Secret Life/Secrets of a Teenage Witch) as Anna Sky(Pahkitew Island) as Elsa Jack Frost(ROTG) as Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Leonardo(TMNT) as Agent P and Sherman(MPAS) as Phineas Flynn Characters on the Power Discs in 2.0(That are seen or not Announced) Disney Originals 1: Maleficent's Spell Cast(Chrysallis(Both Maleficent/Maleficent Dragon) 2: Zeus's Thunderbolts(King Triton as Zeus) 3 King Louie's Monkeys(Mcsquizzy as King Louie) 4 Chernabog's Spirit Cyclone(The Horned King as Chernabog) 5 Rags to Richies(Prince Eric as Aladdin in Wedding Clothes from The Little Mermaid) 6: All for One(Dexter from Dexter's Lab as Donald Duck in Musketeer Outfit) 7: Sandy Claws Surprise(Scott Truman as Jack Skellington in Santa Outfit) 8: Cursed Pirate Gold(Spongebob as Jack Sparrow(Cursed Form) 9: Glory Days(Sky(Winx) as Mr. Incredible in his Old Days) 10: Darkwing Duck's Grappling Gun(Jaden Yuki as Darkwing Duck) 11: Mabel's Kittens for Fists(Vanellope as Mabel Pines) 12 Lew Zeland's Boomerang Fish(Frankie the Frog(Meet the Robinsons) as Lew Zeland) 13: Sergant Calhoun's Blaster(Cindy Vortex as Sergant Calhoun) 14: Chem Capsule(Bailey Pickett as Honey Lemon) 15: Jim Hawkins's Solar Board(Taran as Jim Hawkins) 16: Jack Skellington's Reindeer(Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer as Skellington Reindeer) 17: Gus(Toothless as Gus) 18: Darkwing Duck's Ratcatcher(Jaden Yuki as Darkwing Duck) 19: Eglantine's Motorcycle(Makunga as King Leondias) 20: Le Maximum(Bulkhead as Sam Eagle) 21: Mr. Toad's Wild Car(Fanboy as Mr. Toad) 22: Alice in Wonderland Caterpillar Car(Kiara as Alice) 23: Fantasyland Carousel Horse(Samson(Sleeping Beauty) as the Horse) 24: Medsua Swamp Mobile(Lady Tremaine as Madame Medusa) 25: Main Street Electral Parade Float 26: Uss Swinetrek(Sandy Cheeks as Miss Piggy) 27: Aerial Area Rug(Sherman(MPAS) as Phineas) 28: Aladdin's Magic Carpet(Marahute as Carpet) 29: The King's Domain(Flynn Rider as Simba) 30: Simba's Pridelands(Flynn Rider as Simba) 31: Cybug Swarm(Cindy Vortex as Sergant Calhoun) 32: Calhoun's Command(Cindy Vortex as Sergant Calhoun) 33: Gravity Falls Sky(Timmy Turner as Dipper) 34: Gravity Falls Forest(Timmy Turner as Dipper) 35: Jasmine's Palace View(Jenny Foxworth as Jasmine) 36: The Sands of Agrabah(Prince Eric as Aladdin) 37: Second Star to the Right(Christopher Robin as Peter Pan) 38: Neverland(Christopher Robin as Peter Pan) 39: The Middle Kingdom(Fox(Skunk Fu) as Mulan) 40: Mulan's Countryside(Fox(Skunk Fu) as Mulan) 41:Skies of the World 42: A Small World Marvel Power Discs(Coming Soon) Plot(Treasure Hunt) The Game Begins in the Starry Sky Narrator: There are tales of a Treasure that is the key to unlock worlds untold whoever finds this treasure can wield the power to create Magical realms not yet imagined. But not all will find it but it can be found by those who are lucky enough. As the Star shoots down to the Sky it transforms into a Desert and out if comes Aladdin(Prince Eric) as he comes in. Ericladdin: There it is the Star that's what'll lead me to the Treasure Then Donald Duck(Dexter from Dexter's Lab) appears from out of nowhere Dexter(Donald Duck): Treasure oh boy oh boy I bet i get there first Then he gets Buzz's Jetpack and puts it on. Dexter(Donald Duck): hah hah this is going to be fun See ya. Ericladdin: Hey hold on Then he blasted off flying around crazy and crazy around the desert trying to get to the star Aladdin(Eric): Whoa where did he go He falls down Aladdin(Prince Eric): Oh welcome back And he blasts off again going to another place Aladdin(Prince Eric): And you're gone I guess we will see who gets their First lead the way guiding star I got to get to that Treasure. He begins to go for the shooting star as it goes on the Star transforms part of the Desert into Agrabah which was the Homeworld of Aladdin and Jasmine. Aladdin(Prince Eric): Slippery little thing huh whoa Agrabah? Wow Rejected huh? Must think i'm still a Street Rat As he Passes by the Townspeople of Agrabah things appeared from him in Agrabah as the Building appears and a Rope in a Vase Aladdin(Prince Eric): Guess i know where i'm going Then as it goes on he went inside of the Clock Tower finding out what is happening Aladdin(Prince Eric): What is this Place? Then he opens the Clock Tower Door revealing it to be London home of Wendy Darling and her Family and Peter Pan. As he Goes Aladdin(Prince Eric) tries to keep still on the clock but moves quickly to get to the Star Aladdin(Prince Eric): Okay no problem i can handle this He was about to fall down off the clock Aladdin(Prince Eric): Whoa! No No Stay there Stay there aww how am i going to follow it way up in the air But then he noticed that he was about to change into another Character as he transform and flied in the air as Tinker Bell(Cinderella) Tinkerbell(Cinderella): heh heh I think i'll just take it from here Donald(Dexter from Dexter's Lab) appears again Donald Duck(Dexter from Dexter's Lab): Hah Hah i got it okay star show me the way! Then the Star and Donald blasts off Donald Duck(Dexter from Dexter's Lab): Wait whoa Stop! Narrator: Don't let that star out of your sight Then Tinker Bell(Cinderella) flies to catch to the star as she flies around London Donald Duck(Dexter from Dexter's Lab): Wait what are you doing how do you stop this thing?! As the Star keeps going Donald(Dexter from Dexter's Lab) feel onto the Darling House and Tink(Cinderella) flew into the House as the Star and Donald kept going Donald(Dexter from Dexter's Lab): Groans I don't feel so good Narrator: There's the Star follow it to the Treasure Then Donald catches the Star again but fell for it and got into another building and fell down Narrator: The Star don't let it get away Tinker Bell(Cinderella): Hopefully i don't have to follow this one straight on til'll morning Then as she flew Neverland transforms into Dunbroch as Angus(The Great Prince of The Forest) and TinkerBell turned into Merida(Talia(JATKOV) Merida(Talia(JATKOV): Nothin' like a chase to get ya' goin' , eh Angus? Then they followed the Star Merida(Talia(JATKOV): Follow that Star Then as They get to the Star they noticed that the Star transformed this Place into a Scottish Stone Circle Merida(Talia(JATKOV): Ah i'll be gobsmacked! Ya don't see that every day But then Monstrous Wooden Bears appeared in the Circle getting the Star Narrator: That enchanted Bear has captured the Star! Better fight it off or your quest could end here. She defeats the Wooden bear with her bow and Arrows and then kept going to the Star Narrator: The Star is Free stay close to it She went to her Kingdom and inside of it she saw the Castle Protrait of her and her family She kept going to the window meaning to another place Merida(Talia(JATKOV): That window looks like our way out! Merida(Talia JATKOV) with her horse came out of the window revealing another world New York as she transforms into Stitch(Oliver(OAC) as he climbs up to the wall to chase the Star. Stitch(Oliver OAC): Hah Hah Bleh heh heh Heh As he makes his way up the Star flies around and around but then the Star brings out the Characters from the First Disney Infinity(Spoof) such as Anna(Sabrina Spellman 1999/2003/2013), Ralph(Kovu), Elsa(Sky TDPI), Jessie(Bridgette Total Drama), Mickey Mouse(Jack Frost 2012 ROTG), Woody(Wilbur Robinson), Jack Skellington(Scott Truman Power Rangers RPM), Rapunzel(Jessie Prescott), and Buzz Lightyear(Trent from Total Drama Island to World Tour)(Well not all Disney Characters from the Previous Game didn't appear in the Intro cause welcoming in the New Disney Characters) all appear but then the Star brings a Few new Disney Toy Box Characters as the Disney Characters fromt the First Game welcomed the New Disney Toy Box Characters to the Line-Up such as Hiro Hamada(Ventus), Baymax(Optimus Prime), Maleficent(Princess Luna from Frendship is Magic/Equestria Girls), with Aladdin(Prince Eric) and Merida(Talia JATKOV) then the Star Transforms into... Disney Infinity with the Base in the Red on it Stitch(Oliver): Heh heh Heh Then Donald Duck(Dexter from Dexter's Lab) in Buzz's Jetpack appears again Donald DucK(Dexter from Dexter's Lab): Whoa! Whoa!!! He hits the IN Red Base landing in between the Disney Gang Donald Duck: Heh heh I win! I Win! I win! I got here first now hand over the Treasure The Treasure(AKA the Base) falls over him Donald Duck: Oww hey what's the big idea! Disney Toy Box Characters(Now welcoming Woody Buzz and Jessie in the Toy Box LineUp): Whoa! AHH!! Whoa! All of the Disney Characters including Donald Duck(Dexter from Dexter's Lab) went into the Base to prepare for November's Disney Infinity Toy Box Edition(AKA Disney Originals). Narrator: There it is the Disney Infinity this is the treasure the gateway to worlds untold with a limitless possiblities all created by you Then as the Base is sititng there the Manual says that to put a Disney Infinity Figure on the Base(Whether it's 1.0 Figures or 2.0 Figures you can place them here) for Example Iron Man/Tony Stark(Orion(Super Megaforce)/Lewis(MTR). Iron Man(Orion(PRSM)/Lewis(MTR): I'm Iron Man let's get this show on the Road.